gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Hardcore
Liberty City Hardcore, also known as Liberty City Hardcore Classics or as an abbreviation, is a radio station that appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and is hosted by hardcore punk musician Jimmy Gestapo. Some mistake the station as being metal due to the music being fast and heavy. On multiplayer many players describe this radio station with their own renditions, like: "the hardcore station", "that brutal station", etc. LCHC plays music from the NYHC (New York Hardcore) music scene. GTA IV rendition: DJ: Jimmy Gestapo, the vocalist of Murphy's Law and the only founding member still in the band. Mostly punk rock songs made in the 1980s, the setlist pays homage to New York City's rock scene at CBGB, an iconic bar where most of the bands featured have performed at one point or another. * Murphy's Law - "A Day in the Life" (1986) * Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" (2006) * Underdog - "Back to Back" (1989) * Leeway - "Enforcer" (1988) * Sick of It All - "Injustice System" (1989) * Cro-Mags - "It's the Limit" (1985) * Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" (1989) * Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" (1982) * Killing Time - "Tell Tale" (1989) * Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" (1984) The Lost and Damned and Episodes from Liberty City rendition: DJ: Max Cavalera, the Brazilian-born frontman of metal bands Sepultura (his first and most famous band, formed in 1984, left the band in 1997), Soulfly and Cavalera Conspiracy. His segment is referred to as the "Blood Fire War Hate Death Metal Show", having transitioned from hardcore punk to even heavier black and death metal, which many fans believe should not have mixed with the previous material (which it does not in GTA: EFLC). * At the Gates - "Slaughter of the Soul" (1995) * Drive By Audio - "Jailbait" (2009) * Celtic Frost - "Inner Sanctum" (1987) * Entombed - "Drowned" (1990) * Sepultura - "Dead Embryonic Cells" (1991) * Soulfly - Blood Fire War Hate (2008) Only the introduction was played for the station's feature ident. * Deicide - "Dead by Dawn" (1990) * Cannibal Corpse - "I Cum Blood" (1992) * Bathory - "Call from the Grave" (1987) * Kreator - "Awakening of the Gods" (1986) * Terrorizer - "Fear of Napalm" (1989) Trivia * It is possible, that L.C.H.C. is the favourite radio station of the McReary Crime Family in Liberty City. The song "Day In The Life" by Murphy's Law could be heard in trailer of Patrick McReary and Bucky Sligo's pals listen to this station in his crib. * L.C.H.C . plays both at the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian Jeremy's Safehouse. * L.C.H.C. is possibly the favorite station of The Lost MC in Liberty City, because it plays at their clubhouse. * The song "Jailbait" by Drive By Audio can only be heard in the downloadable version of TLAD as for whatever reason it isn't featured in the standalone Episodes from Liberty City version. * Is very well liked by Henrique Bardas. * Jim Fitzgerald, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe from The Lost Brotherhood all like this radio station. See Also * V-Rock, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories that also plays Metal. * Anvil, A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars that also plays Metal. Video GTA IV GTA TLAD/TBOGT de:Liberty City Hardcore es:Liberty City Hardcore nl:Liberty City Hardcore pl:Liberty City Hardcore Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City